


Avengers and Co. Watch Eurovision

by midnightmedeax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (Only cause the Russian government are idiots), (kinda), Crack, Eurovision, F/M, I have way too many headcanons involving the Avengers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied sexual content cause Steve and Bucky can't keep their hands off each other, M/M, Multi, Natasha watches Eurovision, Natasha/Bucky/Steve BrOT3, Nick and Bruce and Clint play pool, Pepper and Jane bond over drunken Avengers, Phil pines for Steve, Pool, Swearing, Tony is a drunken asshole, okay?, winter soldier spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmedeax/pseuds/midnightmedeax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha decides to make the group watch Eurovision. Drunkenness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers and Co. Watch Eurovision

"Everybody shut up, the first song's coming on!"

"Nat, why are you even making us watch this again?" Steve complained from his spot on the couch next to Bucky. All the Avengers, plus their respectful partners and Nick, Maria and Phil had been gathered by Natasha to watch Eurovision 2014 in Stark tower.

"Why's there a hamster wheel?" Asked Bucky, who was already ingrosed in the competition. Natasha shrugged and handed him her popcorn which he gratefully accepted. Tony then came rushing in a jug of cocktail in his hand to add to the ever growing table of alcohol, Pepper following behind him with some soft drinks for the ones not drinking.

Several couches and chairs were gathered around the coffee table, all pointed at the big flat screen TV which had been hooked up to the computer to live stream the program. On the couch to the left was Tony, Bruce and Nick and the chair to it's right accomodated Clint with Natasha on his lap. Next came the second couch in middle where Bucky, Steve and Phil were sat. Maria was on the next chair and Thor, Jane and Pepper on the final couch. 

"Back in Asgard, men trained in wheels like that. If you didn't end up spinning around you weren't fast enough." Thor informed everyone, though only Jane listened to his comment as the rest busied themselves either watching the TV, making conversation or in Nick's case, grumbling over recruiting a bunch of 'stupid-ass' people.

xxxxx

"I'm confused, does he want to make a cheesecake or did his girlfriend make him one?" Steve asked and both Natasha and Bucky rolled their eyes at him.

"No, his girlfriend was calling him her sweet cheesecake and he didn't want her to call it him again." Bucky explained, patting his boyfriend's knee. Tony scoffed.

"Who knew robot arm would take such an interest into something as mundane as a song contest." Several pairs of eyes glared at the billionaire, the most prominant being Steve, and Phil held in a smirk.

"Tony, behave."

xxxxx

"OH MY GOD! THEY LOOK LIKE SINGING TELETUBBIES!" 

"I do not understand that reference." Said Thor and Steve in unison.

xxxxx

"Is it just me or does the woman look like Natasha?" Bruce asked, causing Natasha to protest loudly.

"I don't look like her!" 

"Well, you do a little..." Clint trailed off when his girlfriend gave him a dirty look and clipped him around the ear. Tony sniggered and mumbled something about Clint being whipped but was cut short by Pepper sending him a sharp look.

xxxxx

"Can we go to Poland some time?" Tony asked, his eyes glued to the screen. Clint also trying to disguise his staring but failing by the obvious annoyed looks Natasha kept sending him.

"Can't you just act like a decent human being for a couple of hours at least?" Maria complained at Tony, taking a swig of the beer she was holding. The rest of the girls and Steve agreed with her.

xxxxx

"Are you kidding me? A bearded lady? This thing is a joke!" Tony shouted, at this point being slightly drunk. Groans came from all the other people in the room.

"People from the 40's are less bigoted than you." Clint said, sarcastically, from the corner of the room where him and Bruce had started playing pool. 

"Tony, stop being an asshole or I'll hit you with Clint's pool cue." Natasha threatened, now seated across Steve and Bucky's laps. Bucky threw a piece of popcorn at him from the bowl he was still sharing with the red head and Steve tightened his arm around Bucky's shoulder, much to Phil's displeasure. 

"Back in Asgard, we are accepting of all sexualities and genders. Many people on our realm are hermaphrodite or transgender." 

xxxxx

"She sounds like Pink!" Steve looked at his boyfriend in confusion and Bucky sent the same look back. "What?"

"Even I don't understand the reference."

"What can we say, he's more musically educated than you" Maria said, reaching over the arm of her chair and Phil to poke the Captain in the arm.

xxxxx

_"Trouble, baby I'm in trouble_  
_Everytime I look into your eyes_  
_Save me, oh I'm gonna save me_  
_Far away from all the crazy lies"_

Bucky turned to Steve and pulled him into a kiss, his metal arm pressed against the blond's cheek and Steve brought his spare hand up to his shoulder. The Captain's hand rubbed where metal met skin as the kiss deepened and when they finally pulled apart both men were breathing heavily.

"Get a room!" Tony shouted and Natasha went over after getting up when the pair started kissing and sat on the spare seat next to him (Bruce was still playing pool with Clint), placing her hand over his mouth. 

"Shut up or I will hit you with the pool cue."

xxxxx

"Everyone quiet! Russia is on!" Natasha called out, sprawled out on the couch with her feet in Tony's lap as Nick had got up and left to play pool. She waggled the bottom half of her legs up and down, a now very drunk Tony bobbing along in time with them as the song played.

"You do realise you're cheering for a country which has made your two best friend's relationship illegal?" Jane pointed out, Bucky and Steve's eyes widening and glaring over the top at their friend, now a little tipsy themselves. 

"It's also my home country! And it's not the act' fault that their country's government is run by bastards." 

"She's got a point." Steve and Bucky shrugged. No one heard Phil's drunken insult about their relationship from Clint and Natasha's previously unoccupied chair.

xxxxx

"Hey, Clint! Doesn't she look like the Enchanted Forrest version of Regina from Once Upon A Time?" 

"Yeah, a little..." Clint replied, off-handedly, not looking up from his game of pool.

xxxxx

"Everyone whistle!" Thor announced, jumping up from the sofa and dancing wildly. 

Everybody who'd also been drinking also got up and joined him. Bucky and Steve dancing together, Phil dancing sulkily whilst wistfully staring at Steve, Maria and Natasha gracefully moving along together and Tony joining Thor in his wild dancing. Pepper and Jane looked at each other in exasperation. 

"Did you know," Thor called over the noise, still dancing, "that on Asgard, whistling a certain tune means that you are willing to have sexual realations with the first being that replies."

xxxxx

Clint who, along with many others, was drunk, danced over to where Natasha was with Maria and wrapped his arms around her waist, singing very badly. "ANOTHER CLICHE BABY!"

Natasha laughed and turned around in arms, going to kiss him but stopping when she saw Thor attempting to do the weird leg dance move shown on the TV. Everyone caught on to what he was doing, joining in whilst laughing, even Phil who was still sulking over Steve and Bucky. 

As the song switched over, the couples went into a slow dance, Steve and Bucky and Clint and Natasha sloppily dancing due to their drunkeness. Tony and Thor somehow managed to convince Pepper and Jane to get up and dance so were now leading their girlfriend's around the coffee table, clumsily. Phil was leaning against the wall, grumbling into his beer bottle, and Maria was sat back in her chair swaying along to the music.

xxxxx

"Okay, last one guys! We all need to get up and dance!" Natasha called out, running over to the pool table and pulling Nick and Bruce away from their current game. Everyone arranged themselves into a circle around the table and dancing with the people next to them. 

Maria attempted to cheer Phil who was, once again, sending daggers at Steve and Bucky who were starting to get more sexual in their dancing, now pressing up against each other as they moved. Natasha was dancing with Clint, Bruce at one side with Tony and Bucky at the other.

Tony swung an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Bruce! Why aren't you drinking, man?! Lighten up a little!"

"I can't, Tony. You know that." Bruce said, shooting help looks at Pepper who quickly came to his rescue.

"Tony! Leave the guy alone." Pepper scolded, pulling Tony away from the scientist who sighed and smiled gratefully. She pulled him over to the other side of the circle, in between herself and Jane. "Now stay here and behave."

xxxxx

As the voting began and the majority of the people in Stark tower got steadily drunker. Steve and Bucky disappeared into a bedroom during the break between the songs and voting, coming back in with flushed faces and rumpled clothes. Bruce and Nick went back to the sanctuary of the pool table and Pepper and Jane were sat at the back of the room on the dining room chairs they brought in, escaping the rest of the team. 

"Bucky!" Natasha whined from the middle sofa, reaching her arms out towards where him and Steve were sat. "I need my awesome Eurovision loving friend to come sit with me."  
Bucky complied and joined Natasha, squeezing in between the edge of the couch and the woman herself who had Clint on her other side. Steve laid out across the now empty couch, Tony and Thor on the remaning one and Maria and Phil in the chairs. 

The voting came and went. Tony complained at all the scores, Bucky and Natasha cheered when songs they liked got points and booed when they didn't and Maria ended up sitting on Phil's lap at some point and repeatedly poked him in the cheek.

When Austria won, Tony started ranting about the bearded lady winning, saying that their were much better ones and Natasha actually beat Tony with a pool cue. Over the ruckus it caused, no one heard Thor say that on Asgard, the winners of competitions had a public ceremony and were stripped of their clothes (though since Thor completely gone by this point, no one knew if it was true or not).

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to shove as many of my head canons as I can into this one fic... I'm so sorry.  
> Some of these things were based on my own Eurovision party where this guy was so annoying and kept insulting Conchita so I threatened to hit him with my pool cue. And his poor girlfriend was apologising for him. A guy just played pool most of the night which inspired the pool table.  
> ALSO BUCKY LIKES MODERN MUSIC OKAY AND I LIKE TO THINK THAT MARIA HAS A WILD SIDE  
> -Kat x  
> PS: I forgot that in canon, Steve can't get drunk due to his super strength and presumably Bucky now can't either. Since its been a while, I'm going to leave the fic as it is and just blame it on artistic licence.


End file.
